everyday_life_of_boys_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Chisetsuna Iki
Chisetsuna Iki is a second year student at Hyō High and the leader of the delinquent gang of the school. The middle child out of a huge family and the childhood friend of Hasu Hoshi. He hates to be called cute in front of other tough looking guys, especially from Hasu or his gang who made him their leader cause of his cuteness. Appearance Chisetsuna has short grey hair that's neck-length and hangs over his throat and chest area just a bit and then a pair of heterochromatic eyes, right is burgundy and left is lime green. Light skin tone to match. Usually seen wearing his school uniform, though with the top unbuttoned and a white t-shirt underneath. Wears earrings in his ears and is usually seen covered in bandages. Personality Chisetsuna has some sort of cute complex, so whenever someone calls him cute, he can't help but blush and then yells at them loudly. Though when it comes to his family, he won't have it, especially if they try to harm his little sisters. Chisetsuna is a kind soul, though he tends to fight strong guys even though he knows he'll loose but for most part of it, he ends up being saved by Hasu who knows he can't win it cause he's weak. Whenever it comes to love, he is easily flustered and embarrassed. He can't take it when Hasu's perverted mind is at work, caused he's usually kidnapped at different times at school by him. But despite that he truly likes Hasu a lot cause to him, he's like his hero and the one who made him who he is now. Biography Chisetsuna was born into a large family, being the middle child of the group basically. Their parents died when the three older ones were in high school, him and the twins were in middle school and the three younger ones were in elementary school. Their father died from and illness and their mother got hit by a car and didn't make it, due to that, the nine children were left on their own but luckly they didn't abandon each other and stuck together Before their parents death and the birth of the three girls, Chisetsuna met Hasu in elementary school and they became close friends. Relationships Relatives *Unnamed Mother Deceased: He was close with his mother before she passed away. She always seen him as the more responsible one to watch their baby sisters unlike Hebi and Nezu. *Unnamed Father Deceased: They were close as well. He always liked the foods Chisetsuna made them everyday from morning to night. *Shishi Iki Brother: Shishi usually finds Chisetsuna compatible with himself and relies on him for some things, especially when it comes to the food he whips up. *Ai Iki Sister: *Gaikotsu Iki Brother: *Hebi Iki Brother: *Nezu Iki Brother *Hitsuji Iki Sister: *Sakura Iki Sister: *Ume Iki Sister: Friends *Hasu Hoshi Boyfriend: The two were ever so close since elementary school. Hasu really liked Chisetsuna since then and ever since always helped him out a lot. Chisetsuna on the other hand was really happy whenever Hasu was with him. Hasu never liked the fact that Chisetsuna likes to fight / challenge stronger guys then himself and dress like a delinquent* N/T: It means Chisetsuna started to become one during middle school *Fuyumau Shima Like: *Hikage Warai Friends: *Kaiyō Ai get along: *Narukuma Yayoi Friends: *Shimizuakira Kirakira Friends: *Tsukiakari Fufu Friends: Etymology Chisetsuna means 'childish' in Japanese. Iki means 'heart' in Japanese. Gallery Chisetsuna Iki.png|School Uniform | Made by Picrew Sick Chi-chan.png|Sick Chi-chan | Made by Picrew Trivia *Despite him saying he's a delinquent, he's rather weak and is always easily being beaten up. *Despite his appearance he is actually the only one able to cook in his entire family. So he ends up being the chef who makes breakfast, lunch and dinner. Category:Hyo High Category:Male Category:Second Year